<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shut up / Make me by CaptainGay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028215">Shut up / Make me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainGay/pseuds/CaptainGay'>CaptainGay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Wilds prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wilds (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Mostly Canon Compliant, Sexual Tension, Shoni - background, The Unsinkable Eight (The Wilds), Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainGay/pseuds/CaptainGay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: fatin complaining for the 173627 time about wanting an orgasm on the island and leah taking her to some secluded spot to shut her up about it! the girls would probably thanks leah for taking one for the team</p>
<p>The prompt really says it all. Just banter between the girls that leads to Leah taking charge and finally giving Fatin an orgasm to make her quit complaining. (Orgasm not included)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fatin Jadmani/Leah Rilke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Wilds prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shut up / Make me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Man, I am really putting out so many fics today. This one is the shortest one yet and I'm proud of that fact. I have a habit of writing too much.</p>
<p>Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You know, normally I would say ‘get a room’, but seeing as we’re on an island I’m gonna say ‘take a hike.’”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fatin snorted a laugh. It was Toni who looked mortified at Dot’s teasing, while Shelby just looked playfully annoyed. How the tables had turned now that they were both growing more comfortable in their relationship and with the other girls. Shelby no longer got antsy at the innuendos and had been growing bolder with showing Toni affection. Toni, on the other hand, had started feeling safer around everyone, her awkward and shy nature finally revealing itself. She could still be a proud and annoying little shit when she wanted to be, mostly with Rachel, they bickered in a way too-alike siblings might (and not in the way Toni and Martha bickered or the way Rachel and Nora bickered).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were nearing forty days on the island. They had all become more open with each other. No longer did any of them feel like strangers. They knew each other too deeply to say they were still strangers. It was more like a family. No one person was the mom of the group (though they would agree Dot was totally a dad) and they didn’t all have sibling-like bonds. They were just something deeper than friends, in a way only shared trauma could bond people.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But not everything had changed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously, if you two keep eye-fucking each other, I might just decide to join you,” Fatin joined in on the teasing. That caused Shelby to blanch and Toni to snicker. Still, after all this time, they sometimes took Fatin’s flirting too seriously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gross, dude,” Rachel deadpanned. But Fatin knew Rachel now, could tell she was holding back a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? I’m just saying it's been, what, thirty six days since my last orgasm?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thirty nine,” Nora interjected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. It’s been thirty nine days since my last orgasm. I might just be desperate enough to let you fuck me, Toni.” She threw a smirk at Toni for good measure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, offense, Shelby,” Fatin tacked on with a genuinely apologetic smile for the blonde Texan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“None taken.” And Shelby was smiling in a way that Fatin knew she understood it was all just jokes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me?!” Toni sounded faux offended. “You’re the one who keeps complaining about your lack of orgasms. Go beg someone else to fuck you. Or is begging beneath you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fatin’s lips curled into a smile. Toni had no idea what she just set herself up for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shalifoe, </span>
  <em>
    <span>begging</span>
  </em>
  <span> is not beneath me. Especially in the bedroom.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Toni gaped at her, unable to form a reply. Shelby sat there with a wide-eyed, shocked expression. Fatin heard Dot mumble something under her breath that sounded like “that’s fucking disgusting,” but she sounded more exhausted than anything else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something snapped and it broke the silence. Literally, something had snapped. Leah tossed aside two halves of a stick she had been playing with. Then, she stood and walked away. They all turned and watched her retreating form.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up her ass?” Rachel asked. Her concern was plain. There was no longer any animosity between Leah and Rachel, there hadn’t been for a while.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fatin stood and brushed off some of the sand that stuck to her bare thighs. She started after Leah. It was never really immediately obvious what caused Leah to separate herself from the others. Fatin always feared she was going dark again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Make sure she’s okay,” Martha called after her. She hadn’t needed to. But, it was comforting to know they all truly cared about Leah’s wellbeing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fatin walked faster to catch up to Leah. She didn’t appear to be stopping any time soon and was headed straight for the woods. It didn’t sit right with Fatin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She finally caught up with her and wrapped a hand around Leah’s wrist, pulling her to a stop. Leah looked over and relief flooded through Fatin when she saw that she was not wearing the expression that said </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going dark again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She looked… angry almost?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Leah, what’s wrong?” Something was up. It didn’t seem to be related to the island. Fatin had no idea what it could be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leah glanced over Fatin’s shoulder, back in the direction of camp. They were out of the other girls’ lines of sight. Fatin didn’t have to look back to know that, so she wasn’t sure why Leah needed to. Leah broke Fatin’s hold on her wrist and grabbed her hand instead. She continued walking to the woods, pulling Fatin along with her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fatin was silent, let her lead the way. If Leah wanted to be somewhere else when she told Fatin what was bothering her, Fatin wouldn’t protest. They walked for a few painfully quiet minutes until they were a few dozen feet past the tree line.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leah brought them to a stop and turned around. She definitely looked annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you ever quit complaining about your lack of orgasms?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fatin blinked. That wasn’t what she was expecting at all. She wasn’t sure why Leah was so irritated by it. She might admit the joke was getting a little stale, but no one had actually approached her about being tired of it. So for Leah to just storm off because of it was a bit puzzling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it bother you?” Fatin genuinely wanted to know. It wasn’t like she was homophobic. Leah was bi. (They had all officially come out to each other after Shelby and Toni came out as a couple. It was a heartfelt conversation.) Fatin was lost.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kind of,” Leah said as she let out a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kind of?” An idea tickled the back of Fatin’s mind. She wouldn’t entertain it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You just frustrate me.” Leah wouldn’t meet Fatin’s eyes. Her cheeks had gone pink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. Fatin entertained the idea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like, sexually frustrate?” Fatin half-joked. Leah’s eyes snapped back to hers. Her face was full-on red now. Fatin smiled teasingly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Leah snapped. Definitely sexually frustrated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Make me,” Fatin goaded. Leah surged forward. The kiss was intense and heated. It shut Fatin right up. (The things Leah did later had the opposite effect. Fatin was a vocal person.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take a hike!” Dot called over to Toni and Shelby. She had just returned from collecting firewood to find the couple nose-to-nose by the fire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dot’s voice caught Fatin and Leah’s attention. They were sitting a couple feet away, looking out at the waves. They weren’t intentionally giving Toni and Shelby space, they just wanted to have their own conversation. They turned just in time to see Toni and Shelby jump apart at being caught. Fatin laughed and Toni’s attention turned towards her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What, no orgasm comment?” Toni jabbed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s only been a day, I think I’m fine,” Fatin said back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were four pairs of eyes on her now. She looked between them all. They all wore shocked expressions. Dot, Toni, and Shelby were shocked she’d had an orgasm. Leah looked shocked she had said anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fatin turned to Leah to ask, “was I not supposed to say?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could feel the other three pairs of eyes continue to bore into her. Leah just shook her head and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Leah.” Dot’s voice was closer. Fatin turned to see she had sat down across the fire from Toni and Shelby, and was turned to give Leah a grateful smile. Fatin saw Leah blush.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you really took one for the team, there,” Toni joked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Fatin was actually a bit offended by that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was necessary,” Leah said solemnly. Fatin turned to her with wide eyes. Leah just smiled teasingly. She looked so cocky and pleased with herself. It stirred something in Fatin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fatin stood, suddenly. She grabbed Leah’s hand and began to drag her away from camp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, where are you going?” Dot called after them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re taking a hike,” Fatin shot back. She was sure they all knew what she meant.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos, comments, and hits are all cherished and appreciated!</p>
<p>Send me an ask or come chat on tumblr if you like. @i-can-see-queerly-now</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>